1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an output filter and a power conversion apparatus having the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
The conventional technique disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 1999-196565, for example, relates to suppression of a high frequency leakage current and a common mode voltage in a power conversion apparatus, such as an inverter, using a high speed switching device such as an IGBT or a power MOSFET, and utilizing a neutral point detecting potential transformer as a detection means for detecting a neutral point on an output side of the inverter.